Weird Little Angel
by Sailor Moonac
Summary: When God created Castiel, he always thought Castiel was a bit odd. Despite that, God knew he would be proud of Castiel and the path he will take. SPOILERS for season 5 finale.


**Author's Note:** Oh Supernatural, how much you ruin my brain cells. This one-shot is a result of the season finale for Supernatural and that means, **spoilers for season 5 season finale**. I cannot wait for season 6! And my opinions on the finale are at the end of this one-shot.

* * *

Weird Little Angel

By: Sailor Moonac

From the moment God created Castiel, he couldn't help but think Castiel was a weird little angel. Castiel was young and small, but he burnt with a brilliant grace, unique in its warmth and colour compared to his brothers and sisters who were born at the same time. Castiel, like his fellow newborn angels, followed the guidance of his older siblings with a constant look of curiosity and wonder in his small features. Everything was interesting to Castiel, and when Gabriel showed Castiel the Earth for the first time, Castiel lit up with joy followed by a musical, childish laugh. Gabriel thought his laugh was annoying but humoured him anyway and took him across Earth's night sky as a shooting star.

Years passed and Castiel grew and learned how to fight and how to use his powers. Soon, Castiel was placed in a garrison led by a Seraphim and ordered to small reconnaissance missions on Earth. Like his fellow young angels, Castiel thought the newly created humans were odd creatures and weak. Unlike his siblings though, Castiel thought the humans were beautiful. As the years passed and Castiel grew to be a devout, tactical warrior. His fascination with the humans never waned, compared to some of his siblings who grew to whole-heartedly dislike humans. Crude names to describe humans such as 'mud-monkeys' and 'plumbing on two legs,' soon become common amongst the host. God was displeased by such a development and as a result, ordered angels to bow down to the humans.

That was when the Rebellion broke out, led by Lucifer. Some angels sided with Lucifer and others sided with Michael, God's ever loyal son. Castiel took neither Michael nor Lucifer's side. Shortly after Lucifer's imprisonment, Gabriel left Heaven, never to return. The angels that sided with Lucifer thought Gabriel was joining Lucifer and they rejoiced. The angels that sided with Michael thought Gabriel was descending to guard Lucifer's cage and they rejoiced. Castiel alone was the only angel who was saddened by the loss of the older brother who use to fly him under his wings across Earth's night sky when he was young. Again, God thought Castiel was a bit odd with his weirdly burning grace and singular demeanour. God then decided to keep an eye on Castiel as he follows Gabriel's lead and descends to the Earth.

God watched afar as years passed by and Castiel has grown to be a loyal soldier, liked by most, but not exceptionally close to his fellow angels. The only exception was the angel who would fall and be reborn as Anna Milton. Castiel was close to his older sister as she shared the same fascination as Castiel did with the humans. But when his sister fell, God watched as Castiel grew sad and then angry, wondering for what reason would his beloved older sister fall to become a human. Castiel conformed to his garrison and joined them in denouncing the fallen sister. God became disappointed in the loss of Castiel unique singular mindset and turned his attention away from Heaven.

When the righteous man was dragged into Hell, God noticed. And for the first time in a very long time, sent orders to Heaven. Castiel was to be sent into Hell, backed by garrisons of angels, to raise the righteous man from Perdition. God hoped this very weird little angel of his, would once again display that unique disposition that first attracted his attention. God was not disappointed.

Meeting Dean Winchester had been good for Castiel. Castiel quickly grew out of the conformity he had settled into after his older sister's fall and became even more odd, especially when compared to other angels. God acknowledged Castiel still followed the orders of his Seraphim garrison leader, but Castiel was slowly expressing his uniqueness again. For instance, while Uriel and the other angels watched the Winchesters in disgust and vigilance, Castiel watched with apprehension for the townspeople where Samhain was to be raised. Uriel was excited at the opportunity to level an entire town; Castiel was full of doubt and dread for the sake of the town. God heard Castiel's prayer and thought that this little angel was starting to grow up faster than even his oldest, Michael.

God's interest in Castiel was once again piqued. So God watched as Castiel met his older sister again, his reaction and his slowly growing ethos. Castiel was obviously conflicted, and it showed in his grace. That unique brilliance of his grace began to wane and God had to wonder if Castiel was content on following what his eldest brother had ordained to be destiny. Slowly but steadily, Castiel's grace, burning the power of Heaven, began to deteriorate. God couldn't decide if he should be disappointed or proud.

God decided he was proud of Castiel when he finally faced his weird little angel for the first time, masquerading as a drunken, half-crazed prophet. It was a fun experience, pretending to be half-witted while discretely observing Castiel and his interaction with Dean. Castiel's grace burnt less of Heaven's power, but rather more a unique, almost human-tinged grace. But it's brilliance had not faded one bit as compared to Raphael's when he watched the archangel descend. God was slightly disappointed in Raphael where Castiel, one of his youngest, would be the first to grow so quickly and learn what God had hoped all his angels would understand.

When he saw Castiel face to face again, just before Lucifer was freed from his cage, Heaven's power had faded significantly from his grace, but his own particular brilliance burnt like never before. And when Raphael began to descend again, seeing only a prophet and a rogue brother, God had to ask why Castiel choose the path he choose. Why he, one of his youngest angels, would choose the path he had hoped all of his angels would chose; humanity and its freewill. Castiel's verbal answer was vague, but his grace burnt with a conviction that shouted his desire to protect humanity and the friendship he had developed with Dean Winchester. And when God resurrected Castiel to the state he was in, just before his death at the hands of Raphael, God was pleased to see that though Heaven's power was nearly gone from his grace, his own extraordinary uniqueness still burnt brightly in his grace instead.

God watched as Castiel's faith in him continued, despite the fruitless, circular search for him. God could not help but be amused as he watched Castiel circle the Earth searching, not knowing he was blocking the powers of the amulet. But God was also disappointed that Castiel, instead of relying on himself and drawing from his own self, was relying on him. God, through Joshua, made his sentiments known and ordered Castiel to stop searching for him. Did Castiel not realise he had brought him back to life because he saw the potential within his odd self?

But apparently Castiel did not see his own potential, because God watched sadly as Castiel's unparalleled brilliance fade away until he was soon practically human. But he was still proud of his weird little angel, because despite his lack of faith in himself, in God, in Sam, and in Dean, Castiel still fought for the world. Castiel still fought like the very soldier he is, despite knowing his two oldest brothers would undoubtedly kill him. While angels will fight to their death on orders, Castiel fought because he wanted to protect this planet that had fascinated him since his creation. He fought because he didn't want to be alive to watch it burn. Castiel was indeed a very odd angel.

As God typed the story of how the apocalypse ends, he contemplates what kind of new order Castiel will bring to Heaven. With Castiel's newly resurrected Heavenly grace, along with Castiel's own unmatched grace that burns with the love of the Earth, Castiel is now the most powerful angel in existence. Without Michael or Lucifer to rival his power, Castiel is essentially the new Commander of the Host. God does not doubt Castiel will succeed in bringing order to the chaos of Heaven.

As God finishes his liquor, he decides it is time to return to Heaven and meet his new Commander without illusions or concealment. God does not doubt Castiel will desire to return to the Earth again, nor does he doubt Castiel will do everything within his not-so-newly-found powers to bring peace and happiness to both Winchesters.

Castiel, one of his youngest angels and yet he was the angel that grew up the fastest. Angels are soldiers, but God did not create them to be mindless pawns. God was glad that Castiel learned to think and express his freewill first. But God knew that would happened. After all, Castiel was always a weird little angel.

* * *

Some notes on the chapter, the nicknames for humans is taken from Uriel, in episode 4.07. I'm also making the assumption that Zachariah is a Seraphim since he mentions he has six wings and four faces in his true form. Technically though, a Cherub has four faces and four wings and a Seraphim is described as having six wings, but Cupid was said to be a third class angel, so I assume Zachariah is a Seraphim.

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S

Okay, I was inspired to write this based on Dean's "aww, ain't he a little angel" and the fact that I was kind of dissatisfied with the final five minutes of the season finale. It's sad, poignant, and I suppose a bit happy, right? Like many people, I'm confused as to how I'm supposed to feel about the ending. But Chuck = God does make sense to me. And one thing I'm disappointed they didn't touch upon was God's motives and his thoughts behind this whole thing. And since I'm also dissatisfied with how Cas just abruptly left without a goodbye (hopefully to return next season after cleaning up Heaven and saying something like 'why should I have said goodbye, I was coming back.' DAMNIT THAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN), I had to write this little one-shot. Cas being an archangel is kind of implied with his "new and improved" statement and the "sheriff" statement. So, I'm kind of going along on that assumption. And yes, I had to throw in Gabriel's awesomeness. God/Chuck needs to resurrect Gabriel too.

And for the record, I think that is Sam (not Lucifer) and the only reason the light flickered is because God/Chuck used his powers to drop Sam off there, thereby causing flickering lights. And waiting until September to find out is going to be so long~! And Cas needs to be in Season six!

-Sailor Moonac


End file.
